A Ripple Through Fate
by Owieeey
Summary: Naruto tired of being in the Elemental Nation 300 years after the 4th Shinobi war ended, decides to do something different. Using the power he got from sealing Kaguya goes to a new dimension, not knowing what he'll encounter and who's fate he'll change. Will it be for the better or worse? Who knows? That's why you'll read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Uzumaki, the host of Kurama the Nine-tailed Fox, the Hero of Konoha was currently sealing Kaguya Otsutsuki, the Rabbit Goddess, the Progenitor of Chakra into the moon.

Kaguya knowing that she was going to lose decided to force what little bit of her chakra, and soul inside Naruto so she can corrupt and take control of his body, and chakra system.

Naruto immediately notices the intrusion started wrestling for control of his chakra.

"Kurama do you feel that?"

Kurama who is now feeling the foreign chakra forcing its way through their chakra system started to repel it.

 **"Yeah, kit. I'm doing all I can to keep it at bay, but it's too strong. I'll need all my concentration to repel it out."** Kurama replied to Naruto his voice strained.

" _Naruto it's Kaguya. She's trying to take control of your body by sealing what's left of her soul and chakra into you. You have to fight for control of your body._ " A voice said in their head.

"Old man is that you?" Naruto asked in his mind confused.

 _"Yes now we don't have enough time. You already feel her taking control, don't let her win. You have to fight!"_

Naruto frowned. "Don't worry, Old Man, I got it. Trust me." Now, his Mindscape he was ready to fight Kaguya in a battle of will.

 **Naruto's Mindscape.**

 _"Now he will be corrupted just as I was. Now I can..."_ Kaguya was cut off her thoughts as a low growl was heard. She looked around and noticed she was in a cage like a sewer.

 **"You will not take over this body."** Kurama roared as she was pushed back into a plain coffin-like box. Already weakened from the seal that sucked away most of her power into the moon, tried to fight back but felt herself being overpowered by both the will of Naruto and Kurama. Naruto looking at her with regret closed the coffin lid, sealing it off with Shukaku's markings.

Kaguya feeling her power being cut off noticed she felt regret for the first time in centuries. Not knowing that Naruto was expelling the hate she felt from the corrupted fruit. Looking at her past memories she felt remorse at what she did at her people, and most of all her children. Feeling that it was a blessing in disguise stopped resisting and let her power she so selfishly held to herself for centuries let go without a single thought.

Naruto paused, feeling more power than ever, but also the hate and the corruption of the world. Battling through the hate and corruption, expelled it out with great force. Though not without consequences, now feeling excruciating pain throughout his body, fell to his knees in pure agony, as the chakra molded into his own chakra system.

 **Outside Mindscape with Team Seven- Five Minutes Earlier...**

Team Seven battling for their lives were trying and now succeeding at sealing Kaguya into the moon. When suddenly both Naruto and Kaguya paused, making Sasuke run into Naruto.

"Naruto you idiot, what hell are you doing?" Yelled Sasuke, not getting a response looked at the blonde straight into his eyes and seeing them blank about to asks what was wrong when he was interrupted by Sakura.

"NARRUUTOO this is no time to be fooling around if you hadn't noticed we're fighting for our lives as well the sake of the world you idiot!" Yelled an angry Pinkett.

 _"That's what he is doing."_ A voice said above them. Looking up the saw an old man with horns and a staff floating several yards above them.

"What are you doing here?" Questioned Sasuke.

 _"I've been watching you, waiting to lend my power to complete the seal. But now is not the time, haven't you noticed that something went wrong with the seal when they suddenly went still?"_ He said looking at both his mother and his reincarnated son.

Sasuke being more logical at the moment, felt the way the chakra was flowing, noticing that it went to the blonde instead of the **Chibaku Tensei.**

"Now that you mention it the seal is pulling towards Naruto. Why is that?"

 _"It's because she knew that she wasn't able to break the seal, only redirect it to another, she is now forcing her power into his body, hoping he'll survive being that she's pushing pure chakra throughout his body. Having a stronger life force and bigger chakra reserves will probably help him survive the ordeal."_ Hagoromo said now in between the two team members. _"He's now fighting for his life, body and the power that she holds,"_

Both were gonna ask more questions but was interrupted by a screaming blonde who was now on his knees, power flowing out his body in waves making it hard to breathe for the two members of Team Seven.

"What's happening?" Yelled Sakura, on her hands and knees, feeling a great amount of hate, Sasuke stepping in to protect her, takes the brunt of the force that was bearing down on them.

 _"This...hate! It's...so...so...powerful...!"_ Sasuke thought with a grunt.

 _"I didn't think it was possible, but he's expelling the hate and corruption the fruit held within it,"_ Hagoromo replied, not budging in the slightest of the power and hate rolling from the blonde.

Finally after what felt like hours, the power and hate started to lessen to desirable levels then disappear altogether. The Team and the Sage hovered to Naruto, Sakura checking his vitals, seeing as nothing was wrong except the injuries he acquired during the battle turned to the Sage to ask why he wasn't waking up, when Naruto opened eyes and jumped to his feet, surprising the two.

"Kurama this power. I feel incredible." Flexing his arms out, "I feel so light, so strong is this how she felt? The power to bend the elements, the feeling of having the world in your hand and this is only what we absorbed Kurama."

 **"I know what you mean Kit if she took us seriously at first we would've been dead."**

While Naruto was admiring his new found power, both members of Team 7 were looking on feeling ashamed of how jealous they were, Sakura feeling left behind, and Sasuke at how his friend and rival again became stronger in power.

As they left to go back to their dimension Naruto didn't know the consequences in absorbing the power of Kaguya Otsutsuki until years to come...

* * *

 **Welcome to my first ever Naruto/Percy Jackson Crossover! Yeah! Woo! Okay, please leave reviews, please favorite, oh, and did I forget? Follow! Constructive C** **riticism Allowed**

 **I also have a Co-Writer, you all know, radicalgirl39. *Clap* *Clap* *Clap***

 **We will see you in Chapter 2! Be prepared!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the chapter you all have been hungering for. Please enjoy and review.T I'm sorry that it took so long. I just got myself a job, a couple weeks ago, and it's been really tough.**

 **Thank you for waiting, and for those awesome reviews. I revised the first chapter. I didn't change anything I just improved the grammar. I forgot the disclaimer on the last chapter.**

 **I don't own Naruto and Percy Jackson, they belong to their owners**

 **Co-Writer: radicalgirl39**

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki looked down at the village turned metropolis for the last time. Sighing at how it changed over the centuries. The only things that remained from the old village were the Hokage tower and their faces on the mountain.

"How did it changed over the years huh Kurama?" Naruto asked rhetorically. As he looked he remembered how it all this happened.

 **Flashback**

 _"Uh...Kurama?"_

 _'...'_

 _"Kurama?"_

 _'...'_

 _"Damn it, Kurama!" Naruto snapped at the Fox. "Wake up!"_

 _Kurama snorted as he began to awaken. A frown formed on his face._ _ **"Damn, what is it, kit? I was in the middle of sleeping you brat."**_ _Closing his eyes once again, to sleep._

 _Naruto growled, "Yeah? Well, you slept long enough, so wake you furry ass up because, I think we have a major problem here!" Naruto clutching his head in frustration, at the still sleeping fox, decided to pull one of his many tails._

 _Kurama yelping at the pain in his tail woke up._ _ **"I get it, I'm up, so what was so important that you had to interrupt my beauty sleep?"**_ _He asked with annoyance growing in his voice._

 _Naruto exhaling sharply decided to get to the point. "I think I'm not aging." A frown on his face as he looked into Kurama's eyes._

 _ **"Yeah?"**_ _Kurama frowned. "_ _ **Not aging? Are you sure that it's not your Uzumaki genes that make you look young? And you're only in your forties**_ _ **so you can only be guessing."**_

 _"Yeah...but I still look like I'm in my early twenties, and my genes only allow me to live longer than most people not, make me look young."_

 _ **"Tch, I don't know what you're complaining about. You should feel happy that you look young instead of old,"**_ _Kurama smirked._

 _"But that's it, though, I don't just look young, my chakra has been growing. Haven't you noticed?"_

 _Kurama was once again gonna reassure his host once more until he to noticed that Naruto was right._

 _ **"You're right, it has a different feel to it, it feels similar, but I can't remember who it felt like..."**_

 _Naruto narrowed his eyes trying to get a feel on his chakra._

 _"It, it feels like Kaguya's."_

 _ **"What!? I thought you sealed off that power?"**_

 _"I did, but the seal it must've weakened, or the power must have grown. I'll have to check on the seal to find out."_

 _"There's no need for that." A soft feminine voice echoed from the shadows._

 _Both getting in defensive stances,_

 _"Who's there?" Yells Naruto. "Come on out slowly and don't do anything stupid or I'll have Kurama eat you!" He warns while Kurama grins maliciously._

 _"I'll only come on out, only if you hear me out first." The voice negotiates._

 _"Yeah and why should we hear you out huh?" Naruto asks suspiciously._

 _"Because I know what's happening to you."_

 _That's when Naruto's facial expression slowly softened and one his eyebrows rose in suspicion. Curiosity in showing in his eyes. A small frown then covered his face. "Okay...talk,"_

 _Kurama growled darkly with a frown of his own. **"Kit, you cannot trust her! We don't even know who she is!"**_

 _"She may know what the hell's happening to me. It's probably something that has to do with my increase of chakra reserves," Naruto said, as Kurama huffed in irritation, muttering unflattering things about blonde idiots._

 ** _"Fine but she has to show her face then. I wanna know who she is"_** _Kurama said after he was done muttering._

 _"I agree, so show yourself!" Naruto yelled out into the shadows._

 _"Very well, but once I show myself you'll both have to agree to listen to me out first before you jump to conclusions."_

 _"Arghh just get on with it already"_

 _"His seal has been weak for awhile now." Kaguya now formed a small smirk on her pale lips. "I guess you wouldn't know that since all you do is fool around now. Am I wrong?"_

 _ **"VERY!"**_

 _Kaguya shook her head once more. "I think not." The Fox Spirit was close to pouncing on top of the Rabbit Goddess until Naruto held his hand up signaling for his friend to stop and cool off. The Fox then grunted looking away. "Like I was saying before...your seal has weakened. It was so weak that it began to leak. It even absorbed into your Chakra system. Once it absorbed into your Chakra system you stopped aging completely and your power grew more and more."  
_

 _Naruto's fingers brushed against his whiskered cheeks. "Whoa...so what am I? Am I, ya know...full of eternal youth and immortality or something?"_

 _"Yes." Kaguya nodded and Naruto now felt a lump form in his throat that he swallowed. "Even my seal weakened. Weakened enough so that I could get out. The problem is that I don't have the power I once had. The Shinju..." She trailed off feeling this weird emotion come up. This emotion always annoyed her. She was sad. Almost on the verge of crying but bit back the tears from flowing out. "The Shinju fruit held the world's hatred and corruption...that is why I wanted to rule the world. But once your absorbed my power, you helped me. You filtered out all the hatred and corruption. You brought back emotions that I thought I would never use. It's like you saved me in a way."_

 _Naruto smiled sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck, "Gee, uh, yeah. I mean you should have feeling and stuff. But the hatred shouldn't be one of them. I guess I did help you, huh."_

 _"You did." Kaguya slowly formed a thankful smile that was small. She bowed to the blonde surprising him. "That is why I thank you,"_

 _Kurama grumbled and exhaled sharply. **"Yeah, yeah, happy fun time forgiveness whatever."**_

 _"Come on, Kurama. Soften up!" Naruto exclaimed._

 _ **"...Grr, it will take some time before I soften up to you!"** The Nine-Tailed Fox snapped at the blonde._

 _"But you already went soft on me when you decided to finally help me during the war," Naruto smirked. Kurama then roared in annoyance. Naruto laughed at this. Kaguya even lets out a small chuckle._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

 _Kurama scoffed, **"You want to blame someone? Blame Kaguya...and yourself."**_

 _Kaguya frowned. "Hush you foul demon."_

 _"Just shut up, furball." Naruto grumbled._

* * *

 **This was a Flashback chapter on how everything happened to Naruto. I feel I could have done better with this chapter.** **I'm sorry if it was short but once we get further into the chapters, they will be longer. Okay...I think that's everything. See you in the next chapter guys.**

 **Love ya! And don't forget to Favorite, Follow, oh, and don't forget! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: This isn't a chapter.**

I am doing a revision of my story, I feel it could be better and longer. I know some of you guys looked forward to a new chapter but I feel like I haven't put my all in it. I want to make a fic that shows that I put effort into it and I haven't been putting my all into this one. So I am gonna do a whole re-write of the whole thing, make the chapters longer, and fix my grammar so it isn't subar. I know that it's only two chapters in but I already had a couple saved into my documents and I looked at them and saw really, really bad writing and it was going way to slow, I was on chapter five before he got into the Percy Jackson verse. So I am sorry for disapointing you guys who looked forward to new chapters. I'll be in a hiatus for awhile, so that I can get better, so do not fret, the next time I update the chapters will be, I hope better than before. If somebody can be a Beta for me that would be great you know? Cause I can't lie my writing isn't that great and if somebody can help me with that it would be Godssend and may Zues, Odin and whatever gods that are out there bless that person who does. So yeah I'm sorry but it's for the best.


End file.
